A set of 13 hearts
by dragonheart252
Summary: Everyday, he will give a heart card counting down to the time he would steal the Heart of the Blue Princess. After she receive the last card, he will strike. What is the real reason Kaitou Kid decided to come back to Japan after being gone for 7 years? And why is he sending Aoko these clues?
1. King of Hearts

"Senior Nakamori, Senior Nakamori!" A junior officer called over for the young brunette that was leaning over her paperwork.

"Yes, what is it?" Aoko Nakamori looked up to see a flustered peer tightly holding a white envelope.

The junior bowed and handed the letter. "This was address to be delivered to Inspector Nakamori."

Aoko reached out and grabbed the letter from the junior. "Thank you for your hard work. You may be excused."

The junior nodded and headed off. Aoko waited until the junior exited the office to read the envelope. _To Inspector Nakamori_ was written in crisp cursive. There was no sender address, which gave chills to Aoko. Although Aoko was part of the police force, she was nowhere near the rank of Inspector. It was only recently her father had retired when Japan soon found out that their beloved phantom thief was now residing in America and frequently travels the world. Due to that fact, the letter must be from the old phantom thief that caused her father to struggle at keeping his job countless times. This wasn't the first time she received letters like couple of months, the man sends letter describing in great detail of his heists all over the world, which seemed like he was mocking her father for not catching him while he had the chance. And how can one man bested police forces of all nations? It enraged her! At first she just ignore the letter, but curiosity gotten the better of her and she soon found herself with a letter and a King of heart card that was enclosed in the envelope. The letter contain the signature of none other than the infamous Kaitou Kid. This only added to Aoko's suspicion.

 _Dear Nakamori, I heard your father retired which is a great shame since he had made my heists in the past so much more thrilling. I hope that you Aoko-chan_ (The informal way he addressed her pissed her off even more) _will give me an exciting chase as well. this letter is different from the previous. For 2 weeks, I will send you a card, making it 13 cards in total. You received the King card today. Tomorrow, the Queen, and so on. In 2 weeks from now, I will steal the Heart of the Blue Princess located in the clock tower. Do you remember that clock tower? I hope you do as one of my previous heist was day you have the Ace of heart, I will steal the sapphire at midnight. Until then, keep the 13 cards and don't send them to the crime lab. That will just ruin the surprise. -Kaitou Kid._

"W-WHAT!?" Aoko shouted as she stand up from her desk. Her peers looked up at the surprised brunette. Aoko blushed and sat backed down. Aoko read and re-read the letter many times, and she still couldn't believe what was written on the paper. Kaitou Kid was coming back to Japan in 2 weeks. And in 2 weeks it was going to be Aoko's 25th birthday. It has been seven years since Kaitou Kid had left Japan, so why now all of a sudden returning to steal the sapphire that was donated to the town's local clock tower? The sapphire was oddly shaped like a heart and lies in the center of the old clock tower. It was a gift from the Suzuki family as it was a request from their daughter Sonoko Suzuki on her 21st birthday 4 years ago. Although it wasn't quite old and wasn't quite famous, it still was a very beautiful gem that shined when the clock tower struck midnight.

Aoko took a deep breath. This was an opportunity she was not going to miss. Determination in her eyes, Aoko stood up and walked over to her superior's desk.

"Inspector Yukimura." Aoko approached the elder sitting at the larger desk, who was filling out forms and document.

"What is it, Nakamori?" He briefly looked up, but he looked backed down to his work.

"Inspector. I've gotten a notice…"

"So?" Yukimura continue to work uninterested in the notice.

"Sir… the notice is from Kaitou Kid." This time Yukimura stopped what he was doing.

There was a silence until he asked,"What did the notice say?"

"It said he will steal the Heart of the blue princess in about 2 weeks."

"And why are you telling this to me now?"

"Because sir, I wish to take on the task of cat-"

"Nakamori," Yukimura stopped the brunette."Interpol can't even catch him, so why do you think you can?"

"Please, Sir! I beg of you. I just want to see if I can catch him. My father worked about 18 years of his career to catch kaitou Kid. I want to honor his perseverance and try catching the thief myself. Just this once. I won't ask again if I don't capture him this time. "

Yukimura look at the girl, seeing the stubbornness in her spirit. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Just think at it as a way to thank your father as he was my senior back in the days. He may be a nut-job, but he was a good officer with a strong sense of justice."

Aoko glowed with pride. "Thank you sir! You won't regret it!" She bowed and hurried back to her desk. Aoko smirked. _You're not getting away this time,Kaitou Kid._

* * *

"Achoo!" The dark haired man pulled out a handkerchief to cover his sneeze. He looked around. Was someone talking about him? The airport was too busy, so he just shrugged off the thought. But there were certainly eyes on him. He was tall, had a slim frame, and a handsome was only natural he would draw attention. As the man was going into his gate, the woman in front of him forgot her ticket.

"I can't seem to find it!" the woman panicked. The man, who dislike it when women are frustrated, tapped her shoulder.

"Ma'am?" The woman turned around, and the man pulled out her ticket from behind her ear."Is this your ticket?" he held it close to her face. She reached out to examine the ticket, and blushed from the shock.

"It my ticket! How did you manage to do that?"

The man chuckled. He pulled out a card, which transformed into his own ticket. "I'm a magician. I can make the impossible happen." He went on ahead, as the line behind him was charmed by the one and only Kaito Kuroba. As he went to his first class seat, he stared out the window.

"Wait for me, my blue gem." He whispered softly while the plane was taking off to Japan.


	2. Queen of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, today I present you the Queen of Hearts. Did you remember to keep the King of Hearts? I would be very happy if you did. Going back to Japan is going to be so nostalgic, isn't it? I haven't been there in 7 years, and I am quite curious what changes were made while I was gone . If you are wonder, and I know that you and the whole nation of Japan are, why I am coming back to Japan soon, the answer is simple. I have unfinished business there. I hope that you will be present during my heist and have the same enthusiasm as your father. Also, don't tell your father I will be returning just yet.I don't want to ruin the surprise. -Kaitou Kid_

Aoko sighed. She forgotten to tell her father yesterday about the first letter as she was too busy re-examining them for clues, but found nothing in the end. _So I can't tell dad yet, huh?_ Aoko was completely confused. The cards hold no meaning and the letters were barely a clue. Aoko was going nowhere with these information. She grumbled in frustration and she place her head on her glass coffee table. She spend all of last night in her apartment trying to find a way to stop Kaitou Kid, which resulted in an obsession wall full of Kaitou Kid's weakness. But that didn't give her any help. _Jeez, I need to get out to cool my head._ Aoko changed out of her pajamas and headed out to the Blue Parrot.

As she was heading down the street, she saw a magazine stand. On the cover of one of them showed the hottest magician in Las Vegas, Kaito Kuroba. It been 7 years since the two graduated high school. Right after graduation, Kaito decided to move to America with his mother so that he could pursue his dreams as a magician that would surpass his father. Even though Aoko didn't wanted Kaito to leave Japan, she wanted him to follow his dreams and supported him all the way. Aoko sighed. _I still haven't told him she was in love with him. It been 7 years, so he must have gotten a girlfriend by then._ The thought depressed Aoko. She was in love with Kaito ever since they were little, yet she still haven't confess. She didn't wanted anything between them to change, so she just kept her mouth shut. But secretly, she wanted a little bit more. She shook her head. There was absolutely no way that Kaito would ever returns her feelings. He always teased her and peeping in on other girls. Not to mention he was handsome. Tall, slim figure, and more made Kaito look like a celebrity even back in high school. It would be easy to imagine him surrounded by beautiful american girls, with their tan skin,slim faces, and large...curves. Everything that Aoko didn't have. She was already 24 turning 25 soon, and she haven't changed very much from her 18 year old form. The only difference was that she became more mature and less childish. _Geez, what am I thinking?!_

"Um , Ma'am?" A cashier called over from the counter,"Are you going to buy anything?"

"Huh?" Before she knew it, Aoko was inside the convenience store holding the magazine in her hands. "Oh, um, yeah!" Not wanting to embarrass herself, Aoko bought herself a pack of gum and the magazine. She placed the pack of gum in her purse and went out of the convenience store. She looked back down at the magazine. _Well since I bought it, I should at less read it._ She turned to the page where the reporter held an interview with the great magician. She read through the questions.

 **I: Kuroba-san, you use to live in Japan, correct? why did you ever leave?**

 **K:** _ **I wanted to persuade my dreams as a magician. In Japan, there are not many jobs looking for my skills, so I decided to go to America, where there are more opportunity.**_

 **I:I heard that your father was the great magician Kuroba Toichi. The great magician of the East. How did he influence you?**

 **K:** _ **He was the man I looked up to. He was my inspiration to become a magician. When I was little, I dreamt of surpassing him and becoming a better magician.**_

 **I: Do you think you managed to surpass him?**

 **K:** _ **Not yet. I believe I need to perform an act that is so magical, even he couldn't have done it.**_

 **I:So Kuroba-san, seeing anyone recently?**

 _What is with this question?!_ Aoko felt herself blush, but continue to read.

 **K:** _ **If you're asking if I have a girlfriend, sadly I don't have one. But I do have someone I fancy.**_

 **I:Oh, who is she?**

 **K:** _ **I won't tell you~ But I'll give you a hint; I liked her since high school. I'm still in love with her now.**_

 **I: So you still haven't told her? why not? I bet she would be glad to have such a handsome man loving her.**

 **K:** _ **Well, you can say I have my reasons to keeping quiet.**_

Aoko managed to reach the Blue Parrot Bar where she was greeted by Jii-san. _Kaito liked someone since high school? Why haven't he told me before?I'm his best friend!_ While Aoko ate her chocolate parfait, she continue to read the article. Yet the thought of Kaito liking someone stuck with her, causing her to lose focus. Finally, she gave in and decided to solve Kaito's mystery lover. _Someone from high school…someone Kaito's type...beautiful…. I got it!_ Once Aoko figured out who it was, she was glowing with pride. But she soon became saddened by her realization. _It's Akako-chan you love, huh?_ It made perfect sense. Both Kaito and Aoko met her during high school. She was beautiful and had a body like a goddess. What worse was that Akako also was in love with Kaito. No matter how you look at it, the two would make the perfect couple. Aoko sighed, and decided to read the other articles, not finishing Kaito's interview article. After spending hours at the Blue Parrot, Aoko decided to head home and continue her research on Kaitou Kid. She didn't finish the first article, which is a shame because the last question was

 **I:Kuroba-san, I heard you will be returning to Japan soon. Why is that?**

 **K:** _ **Let just say I have unfinished business to take care of there.**_

* * *

It was already nighttime when Kaito made it to Japan. After taking a plane from Los Vegas to Tokyo, a total of 12 hours, he tried calling Aoko, only for her not to pick up. He left at 6 am yesterday and just arrived at 10 pm of the next day. With a 16 hours difference, Kaito experienced extreme jet lag. It has been 7 years since he had been in Japan, yet the person he wanted to talk to most wasn't picking up her phone! Sighing, he decided to call Jii-san.

"Bocchama. Have you landed safely in Japan?"

"Yea, also stop calling me Bocchama. I'm already 24."

"Yes of course."

"Anyways, have you prepared my hotel reservation?"

"Yes. At the 5 star Golden Lion hotel, am I correct?"

"You know it. Also, have you been sending the letters to our lovely police officer?"

"Most certainly. By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Today she came reading the magazine where your interview was covered."

"Oh, did she finished the article?"

"No, she seemed distracted and didn't finished it yet."

"Well, that's good to hear. We didn't wanted to ruin her surprise."


	3. Jacks of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, I give you today the Jack of Hearts. Now that you have the great 3, you only have the next 10 cards to go. Oh, and I heard that in 10 days, it's your birthday. This may seem early, but I hope you like my surprise. But keep it a secret, remember. Well, keep up the good work. -Kaitou Kid_

After work, Aoko decide to go visited her father, the former Inspector Nakamori. Partly because she hadn't seen him in a while, and mostly because she shocked and slightly scared that Kaitou Kid knew her birthday was going to be on the day of the heist. Even if Kaitou Kid did research on everyone, it still felt creepy. What else does this mysterious man know about her? Aoko sighed as she started walking back to her old childhood neighborhood. She soon arrived at the familiar address. But before she could ring the bell, large arms wrap around her shoulders. _What the-!_ Just as soon as she picks up her leg to kick the stranger, Aoko heard a annoyingly familiar voice. "What color do we have today?" The man started pulling something out of his sleeves in front of Aoko, only to be revealed as her white underwear she is - well was - wearing. Aoko's face immediately turned flashing red.

"K-KAITO!" Aoko yelled furiously.

"Huh. White- nice and pure~" Kaito chuckled as Aoko was letting out a dangerous aura. "Don't get angry, Ahoko-chan. You'll get wrinkles from all the stress. Well you're already a hag, so it won't make much of a difference."

"Keep talking, and I'll make sure that you're buried six feet under!" Aoko exclaimed, trying to punch the young magician, only for him to dodge each one of them.

"Geez. Calm down. I'll give it back." Kaito grabbed the frantic woman by the hip and press his forehead against her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What are you-!"

"Three."

"wait a min-!"

"Two."

"Hold on-!

"One." Kaito finish the countdown in such a low, calm voice, Aoko felt her heart beating fast. It was a few seconds later until the embrace was broken. Even so, Aoko heartbeat didn't appeared to slow down anytime soon.

He smiled. "See? Everything is fine." Aoko checked, and her underwear was under her pants again.

"Still you didn't needed to do that, pervert!" Aoko signed. "Geez. I haven't seen you since you left for America. You could have at least said Hello like normal people."

Kaito stuck out his index finger and started tsking. "Ahoko, did you forget? I'm not a normal person. I'm one of the greatest magician in the world."

"Still stupid, I see." Aoko said. "Anyways, why are you here, after so long?"

"Well, I thought I since I'm already one of the very best, I should come for a little visit and brag to you about my success."

Aoko scoff. "Then why is 'one of the best' wandering this old neighborhood."

"For nostalgic feelings. I just have been passing when I saw an idiot standing outside this house. As I came closer, I realize it was no other than my old idiot friend. I just had to greet you."

"Oh shut up!" Although she hated being called an idiot, being called a friend hurts way more. Turning away, Aoko rang the bell, except there was no reply. She rang it a few more time, and still there was still no reply.

"Hmmm. Dad must be sleeping. He is getting old." Aoko didn't know what to do. The letter Kaitou Kid sent earlier stilled bugged her. Suddenly, another hand grabbed her wrist.

"Since the old man is busy snoozing, let's hang out today like before, Ahoko- chan." Kaito started pulling her away from the door.

"But I have to-"

"Whatever you have to do, I'm sure it can wait. Anyways, we haven't seen each other for seven years. Don't you miss hanging out?"

"Yes, but-"

"You said yes, so let's go on then. God, you're making this harder than it should be." Kaito pulled her sharply toward him, and used his free hand to cradle her face. Looking deep in her eyes, he asked in a husky tone, "Didn't you miss me,too?" Aoko felt her heart beating faster than before and her cheeks turning a brighter shade. Before he was able to see, Aoko pulled out of his grasp and walked ahead of him.

"Alright. Let's hang out! We'll go wherever the street takes us."

"Sweet!" Kaito smirked with satisfaction.

As they were walking, Aoko said," But you're paying for everything, Bakaito!"

"Wait- What! Why?"

"Well, as you said before, you're 'one of the best'. So that means you make a lot of money. enough to treat the two of us."

"You're a police officer. Don't you get paid fairly well?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to waste it today. Beside, it was your idea to begin with, so blame it on yourself. "Aoko stick out her tongue as the pair enter the first store.

Kaito watch as the young woman started looking at the new dresses on display. He chuckled, and whisper under his breath, "What a troublesome girl. "

* * *

After the two wander around the city, it was evening already. Kaito and Aoko started walking back to her apartment. Both of them laughing from what could have been the best reunion.

"Holy crap, I didn't think you'd do that!"

"Hey, never underestimate the police."

"Like that one guy we met?"

"Exactly!" The two laughed so much, their stomach was starting to hurt. Finally, they made it to Aoko's apartment.

"So?" Kaito asked."Did you have fun?"

"Actually, I did. Thank you for ,yet again, an exciting day."

"I'm glad. Before, you looked like you had a lot on your mind. You scared me a little bit. Well, it good that I manage to distract you for a little while. " Aoko was surprised. So he did all that for me? Aoko couldn't help but smile at the thought. She opened her door with her key, and was about to go in. "Well it was good catching up with you."

Kaito pressed his hand against the door frame and leaned his head on the back of it . "Yeah. It was. " His voice sounded a little seductive and his eyes were suggestive, which made Aoko's heart race a third time. If he kept doing that, he was going to make her heart explode. He Took his other palm and held Aoko's chin up with it, forcing her to look at him. He pulled her closer towards him, so close their nose almost touched. There was a silence between them, and Aoko was worrying what was going to happen next. Then Kaito pulled back. "Been a long day for the both of us. How about we meet up again tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll call you this time. Just make sure you actually pick up your phone, okay?"

"Oh, um, sure." Aoko was shocked. _What was going to happen just then?_

"Well see you soon, Ahoko- chan~" Kaito smirked playfully, as if what happened a moment ago didn't occurred.

"Yea, see you." Kaito watched as she entered the apartment, and closed the door behind her. Aoko walked over to her bed, and just thumped over it. She would have been lying if she was hoping for something more when they were just inches apart. That night, she could barely sleep at all, thinking about what could have been more. Likewise, Kaito almost could believe he attempted to kiss her when he doesn't even know she likes him or not. It easy to say that both of them were disappointed with this turn of events.


	4. 10 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, 10 of hearts is now yours. Hope you're having as much fun as I am. By the way, what do you want for your birthday? I know you won't be replying to the letter, but it is always polite to ask anyways. Plus, I might be somewhere listening in on you. Just a thought for you Aoko-chan. Well have a nice time thinking about your desire. -Kaitou Kid_

The more she read the letters, the more Aoko was convinced that Kaitou Kid is a stalker.

 _"_ What I want is to capture you, creeper." Aoko murmured under her breath. Today she decided to go get some help with the investigation. The first she decided to go see was a talented detective who, base on the records, was the closest to capturing Kaitou kid. After a long hiatus in his high school years into his adulthood, she decide to pay Shinichi Kudo. (She would have gone to the child prodigy Conan but he disappeared, leaving no trace behind. All she knows is that he is somewhere safe and well, and she didn't have time to go searching for him.) Using her office telephone, she called the detective workplace.

 _"Hello? Kudo's detective agency, Mouri speaking."_ A woman voice spoke through the phone.

Aoko cleared her throat,"Good day. I'm calling from the police department. My name is officer Nakamori. I would like to request an appointment with Detective Kudo. Is there any open spots during this week?"

 _"Hmm. It looks like we're busy during this week, how about next week?"_

"Well actually, it kinda an urgent thing. Are to sure you can't squeeze me in any other day this week?"

" _I'm sorry ma'am, but we- hold on."_ There was a pause over the phone, with murmurs on the other line. Soon, Mouri returned. " _Lucky for you, the detective just finished his appointment early."_

"Really? That's great! When can I come over?"

" _Right now. He's next appointment is at 14:30."_

What!? I mean- I understand. I'll come right over. Thank you Ms. Mouri."

" _Your welcome. Hope we are able to help you with your investigation. Goodbye."_

 _"_ Bye." Both ends hanged up. Aoko looked over at the clock. _12:30. I got 2 hours to get information._ Aoko stands up and started speed walking towards her destination at the Detective agency. This could be her only chance to finding out Kaitou Kid's real weakness.

Once Aoko made it to the Kudo agency, she began to feel nervously excited. she opened the front door, and it already felt like she entered another world. Although it looked simple on the outside, the inside of the building was decorated with bookshelves filled and overflowing. Not only that, but the whole place seemed fitting for a sherlock setting, like it came straight out from the book. As her eyes wonder, she felt like eyes were looking at her down the hall. She turned her head to see 3 teenagers staring at her. The female of the trio spoke,"hello, miss. Why might you be here?"

"Oh, I'm officer Nakamori and I came by to have a meeting with Mr. Kudo. Do you know where I can find him?"

The boy with freckles then spoke," He's down that hall to the left. But I don't remember him having an appointment at this time."

"The woman on the phone...Ms. Mouri told me he finished his latest case early, so he could squeeze in for a short appointment."

"Ah. I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for the direction." Aoko bowed towards the teens and started heading towards the detective office. Taking in a deep breath, opened the door to the room. "Pardon the intrusion." As she entered the room, she saw a man no older than herself facing towards the window behind his desk. When he turned around to face her, Aoko was surprised with his resemblance to a certain idiot she knows. Clearing her throat, she spoke,"Good afternoon Mr. Kudo. I'm officer Nakamori. Is it alright if you will help me with my current case?"

Shinichi smiled gently. "I don't see a problem with that." He gesture her towards the couches in the center of the room. " Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Aoko sat down on the slick leathers of the couch in front of Mr. Kudo's desk. Shinichi himself sat down on his desk armchair.

"So about this case of yours…" He asked.

"Oh, well you see. " Aoko didn't know where to begin." The case is...about Kaitou Kid."

This caught Shinichi by surprise. "Oh." He leaned in a little more. " Could you explain to me a little more."

"Well, about 3 days ago, Kaitou Kid sent an ominous letter to my office explaining how he is planning to steal the Heart of the Blue Princess,"

"You mean the one on the clock tower?"

"Yes. The exact one. He plans to steal it in 9 days from now. I was hoping that you would help me developed a well organized plan in order to arrest him once and for all."

There was a silence between the two. Finally Shinichi conclude,"I think I can manage that."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Then can I see the letter that he sent you?"

"Su-" Aoko begin, but stop. Soon she remember Kaitou Kid's words. To keep the whole exchange a secret. What would happen if she didn't keep her promise? Kaitou Kid seems to have a vast knowledge on her, so he could do anything from behind the shadow.

"Um…" Aoko hiestated.

"What's wrong, Ms. Nakamori?"

"Well…" Aoko had to chose her words carefully. "I...don't believe...that...well…"

"Yes?" Shinichi questioned.

"My office doesn't allow me to hand over evidence without permission."

"Hmm… Who is the inspector in charge of this case?"

"Well… in a sense, I am."

"So don't you have enough power to hand over evidence, or…?"

"I do have power in this case, but handing over evidences without proper identification is against the rules."

"So it's just a matter of paperwork, then."

"Precisely. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Shinichi grinned at Aoko's formal speech. "don't be. It's completely understandable." He got up and pulled out files from his desk. "It might make the process a little longer, but I will try my best to help you along the way in order to capture Kaitou Kid."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kudo." Aoko stood up and bowed.

Shinichi chuckled, "No need to do that." He gestured to sit back, with she did with a little bit of embarrassment. "Now, can you tell me as much about the information you gotten about Kaitou Kid."Of course!"

After explaining to him everything she knew about Kaitou Kid, from his former boasting letters to the new clues, Aoko finally felt she was making progress with the case. However, when she did manage to tell him everything, his next client was already waiting for him outside the door.

"I'm so sorry for coming unexpected!" Aoko bowed as she was making her exit.

"Don't be. Actually, I would be honoured in assisting the police in order to capture the infamous thief." Shinichi replied.

"Thank you so much for listening to me. Here," Aoko handed him her office phone number and her email. "If you have time, please respond to these address about any tips you can give our department."

"I will, Ms. Nakamori. Also, good luck with the case."

"Thank you!" Aoko left the office, but it only made Shinichi more interested. _So Kaitou Kid is back, huh? And teasing the inspector with blackmail probably. How like him. But why is he really here?_ Shinichi sat down ready for the next client, but his mind was still with the previous case. _Well if he's back, then this will be a lot of fun._

* * *

Just as Aoko was heading back to the office, she received a call from an unknown source. She gulp and was afraid of who it could be, with a chance it could be the creepy thief himself.

Hesitantly, she answered, "H-Hello?"

" _Whoa. I can't believe you've kept the same phone number since high school. Wouldn't you have gotten a new one? Oh well, it makes it easier for me to call you up."_

"Kaito! Geez, you should have told me you would be using a different phone number. You know how much of a douche bag you are?!"

" _I really wanted to talk to you too dear. However, my old phone got caught up in an accident, so I am using Jii-san phone currently."_

"And you didn't, I don't know, get a new phone?"

" _I would have, but my shows have been keeping busy and burning the candle at both ends. "_

"I see. So why exactly are you calling me right now?"

" _Well, I was wondering if little miss grumps wants to relax for a bit and get a little frisky with the whisky? How about it?"_

"You called me up to get a drink? Don't you know how busy I am!"

" _Chill, dear. What the harm in a little alcohol?"_

"Nothing...EXCEPT IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!"

" _So?"_

"Anyone with common sense knows you don't drink in the midday."

" _Then how about later tonight?"_

"Like I said, I am really busy."

" _Please?"_

"No."

" _Pretty please?"_

"NO."

" _Please, please, please, please, please-"_

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP?!"

" _Only if you agree."_

"Fine. Where and when?"

" _The blue Parrot at 7'."_

"Great."

" _Oh I know you'll love it, since I'm pretty confident that you never been on a date with handsome man like me before. Heck, if you were any other girl, you would be head over heels for me in a split second."_

"Idiot! Geez I need to get back to work."

"' _Kay~! Bye, Ahoko-chan!"_

"Smell ya later, Bakaito!" Aoko soon hanged up. But she dislike Kaito's invitation, in fact she was kinda happy for it. It is just a few drinks after all. And when was the last time she had a drink? She hummed as she skipped lightly down the street. She didn't know why, but she felt really happy. Was it because she was closer to catching Kaitou Kid or was it because she was hanging out with a good friend tonight to ease her panic. Who will even know. But it was clear Aoko was happy as hell all that evening.

* * *

Yet again, Aoko's office hours seemed to past by and it was already 7. She was still in her uniform when she entered the bar.

"Hey~" Kaito waved Aoko towards the counter of the bar.

"Hay is for horses. Didn't they told you that in preschool?" Aoko jokingly replied. She sat down next to Kaito. Aoko order a martini, since she couldn't hold that much alcohol anyways. Kaito himself ordered wine (since he was classy af).

"Where were you this afternoon, Ahoko-chan? When I called the office, they said you race out the door to go somewhere."

"For your information, I was seeing detective Kudo so that I could come up with a great plan to capture Kaitou Kid." she proudly said.

Kaito almost chuckled at Aoko's determination to catch the uncatchable. He stopped himself and asked, "So, how far have you gotten, Ms. Inspector?"

Aoko slumped a little, and drank from her glass."Are you mocking me?"

"I'm not mocking you at all. But could it be?" Kaito lean in and scoffed, "You haven't made a plan yet?"

Aoko choked on the martini, coughing the alcohol out for a breath. "W-WHATEVER MADE YOU THINK THAT!?"

To be honest, he was completely right. She got nothing. But she couldn't tell him that because this was Kaito we're talking about. If he found out he was right, he would laugh his ass off and make fun of Aoko. To avoid any other questions, Aoko started chugging down drink after drink until her face was red.

Kaito cautioned, "Whoa, Aoko. Maybe slow down. You're drinking a little too fast-"

"I do what I goddammit want!" Aoko yelled with a slur. "I will catch Kaitou Kid, and I will be at the same leave as y-" Before she could finish, Aoko clenched her stomach and cover her mouth. She raced to the bathroom to vomit.

"Told ya." Kaito said with amusement. He then drank from his own glass.

"Young Master. "

Kaito looked up to the elder man. "What is it?"

"The letters… they seem a bit inappropriate. Why did you decided to write it in a somewhat creepy format?"

Kaito chuckled at Jii's words. "Why? Because it's fun watching Aoko panic a little. You know, tease her a bit."

Jin sighed. " Although you're both adults, it is obvious you two are close childhood friends."

"Yea …friends." Kaito looked down at his glass a little bit disappointed.

Aoko returned from the bathroom, wobbling back and forth until she barely reached the counter.

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" Kaito asked with a smirk. "Like a million buck?"

"Oh f*** off! I don't need your sarcasm tonight, douche bag!" Aoko hiccuped as she dropped her flushed face on the counter. "I know that I get him...I know I can…" And Aoko soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. 9 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, 9 of hearts for the beautiful you. I found out you are getting help from outside source. Not that I'm against it, actually I support it, make the chase more interesting. But let's keep this private chat between ourselves because I want to go against you one on one on the fateful night. Can you keep that promise for me? -Kaitou Kid_

Aoko awoken with the worst headache in the world. _Geez, how much did I drink last night?_ Aoko slowly got up and saw that the clock read 10:09. Aoko sighed. No point going to work now, she was already 3 hours late. She decided to go back to sleep when she heard her T.V. turning on. Now that she thinks about it, how exactly did she got home? As she stood up, she realized that she naked only in her underwear. Aoko shivered, and she pick up her blanket to wrap around her exposed body. She quietly opened her bedroom door and exit out. She grabbed the nearest mop and creeped down the hallway. As she turn the corner, she see it was only Kaito, as he was sitting on the couch, boredly searching for something to watch. She finally relaxed, but then became on guard again as she acknowledged what must have happened last night. She was super drunk, and passed out. So Kaito must have brought her to her apartment, which he could have memorized her address from the visit before, and took care of her for the rest of the night. Although that wasn't too bad, Kaito did, unfortunately, saw a side of her that made Aoko look even more crazy. As if that wasn't the worst, he also saw Aoko in her underwear, and he saw how undeveloped she still was. Aoko sneaked past him to get to the kitchen where her purse was lying in the open. Before she could get it, however, Kaito spotted her instantly.

"Hey, Ahoko-chan~. Thanks to you, I got to see what inside your humble domain. And to be quite honest. It's a little boring in here."

"Well I didn't decorated my apartment just for you," Aoko huffed. She grabbed her purse and opened it up, only to see it was completely empty.

" Looking for something?" Kaito rhetorically asked as he held up the interview magazine for Aoko to see. _Crap._ Aoko knew she should have thrown away the magazine, but was always forgetting.

Kaito turned off the T.V. , and walked towards her with a devilish grin.

"Ahoko-chan, did you perhaps got this magazine because I was in it?"

"Of course not! Why would someone get a magazine just because someone else was on it? I got it because. .."

"Because…?"

"Because… I-I can! Stop questioning my decision!"

"Sure…" Kaito started opening the magazine to the interview article and read out the passage about the girl he like.

 **K:** _ **If you're asking if I have a girlfriend, sadly I don't have one. But I do have someone I fancy.**_

 **I:Oh, who is she?**

 **K:** _ **I won't tell you~ But I'll give you a hint; I liked her since high school. I'm still in love with her now.**_

"Hey, Aoko. Do you know who the girl I like is?"

"N-no. But that only because you never told me you liked a girl before, so I just thought that you weren't interested in dating. Or possibly gay. " Kaito became a bit piss off at the last statement.

"What else made you think I was gay?"

"Well you did seem pretty close to Hakuba-"

"I'm pretty sure I Wouldn't have stole girls' panties if I was gay."

"Who knows? You could have just been in the closet.

Alright, can we move on from me being gay? Anyways, I didn't tell you because you would have clinged onto me a lot more, which is already annoying enough."

"what does that mean? I **clinged** to you because I was your friend. What? Did you not wanted me to cling onto you?"

"You clinged on to me like an older sister."

"So? What so wrong with that?"

Kaito placed the the magazine down and look seriously at her. "Sometime if you cling too close, you fail to see the bigger picture."

"Wha-" Aoko stepped back, only for Kaito to hold onto her hip and pulled her back to him."I don't understand, Kaito. What are you saying?"

"Let me repeat the question. Who do you think I like? I gave some hints in the article. How about the great inspector find out my mystery girl?"

"Is it… Akako?" Aoko quietly asked.

Kaito sighed out of disappointment. He released her and headed off to the kitchen.

"So close, yet so far. Namewise, close. Personality wise, so far. Keep guessing Aoko-chan."

He turned on the stove to cook and turned around and said, "By the way…" He snickered at cocoon-wrapped body. "You may want to put on some clothes. Not that I mind much you walking around in your underwear."

Aoko wrapped herself even tighter and yelled, " shut up pervert!" She stormed off as a familiar kekeke was heard. The nerve of that guy. One moment, he seems so serious. But the next, he is just the same old goofball from their childhood. Aoko went to the bathroom to clean herself up since she did just woke up a little bit she was done, Aoko put on a simple dress and called up the office.

" _Hello?"_

" Hello, this is Nakamori. Did anything happened when I was gone?"

" _Not at all."_

"Really thanks goodness. Please call me if something does happen."

" _Of course. By the way…"_

"Hm?"

" _Why weren't you here this morning?"_

"Um...well…" Crap yet again. She couldn't tell her junior that she got so drunk, she woke up late. "I was… going to check out the location of the upcoming heist by Kaitou Kid. Did you by chance not get my form?"

" _Really? Sorry then, . I didn't know you are so committed to this case! That is amazing!"_

"Of course! This is one of the biggest criminal in the world, so of course I have to be serious! Because of this, go tell the head inspector what I am going to do today, and I will make sure I turn in the form again just in case."

" _I will go tell him right now! Goodbye Ms. Nakamori."_

"Goodbye and thank you." Aoko hanged up and mentally patted herself on the back. If she hadn't thought of a fast response like that, who knows what would happen. But now she had to fulfill her lie and turn it into the truth. Determined, Aoko got herself properly prepared and stormed out once again out of her room.

"Welcome back, sunshine. Here to finally eat breakfast?" Kaito asked as he set down a bowl of eggs on top of rice for Aoko. But she was already starting to gather up her things (the letters, her notepad, and other necessary items).

"Can't eat. Have to investigate." She said and was about to head outside. However, Kaito pulled on her collar.

"You have all day. Just eat something." Kaito dragged her to the dining table, much to her displeasure." Beside, I know that you would only complain later about being hungry, so just feed yourself, woman." Aoko groaned, but deep down she knew he was right. She wasn't really known for light eating skills. So she scoffed down as much as she can (much to Kaito's amusement).

"Alright! Let's go."She stated as she dropped her bowl into the sink. She then pulled on Kaito's collar so the two could exit out.

"Wait, I'm going too?" Kaito questioned.

"Well I can't have you here all day. You'll dig through my stuff. And we can't have that. Besides, it will be fine."

Not feeling like putting up a fight today, Kaito reluctantly agreed to come with.

* * *

"Whoo! I feel so much closer to catching that crook!" Aoko exclaimed with excitement. She reviewed her notepad with was filled with detailed. It was already midnight when the two came home from the investigation. For the whole day, she did nothing but took every note she could on the building. During lunch, Aoko even managed written her official form of permission and sent it over just in time. She opened her door and went straight to her bedroom, since she did all day doing work.

Feeling satisfied, Aoko laid down in her bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Man, you fall asleep too quick," Kaito whispered. He leaned down to tuck Aoko in, and he see how happy she is. She must of felt real accomplished today.

But unknowingly, the mouse of the soon to be tag game also benefited from the little _investigation_ of the clock tower. He chuckle to himself. "Ah, if only she knew. That her enemy is just a step ahead of her." He petted the sleeping inspector. "Oh well, she's cute when she works so hard. Maybe I should go a little easy on her. " Kaito took her hand and kiss it, "Just maybe."


	6. 8 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, this time I'm giving you the 8 of hearts. It has already been 5 days, today making it the 6th day. You know what they say, time fly when you're having fun. Remember inspector, this chase might be intense, but having fun is the most important. And trust me, I am a master of giving others a good time. Well, bu-bye for now. -Kaitou Kid_

Kaito stepped back with a look of terror in his eyes. His worst enemy has appear: fish.

"Aoko, dear. We talked about this. I DO NOT like fish. Now why don't you put down the tuna before someone get hurt. " Kaito guarded himself in a fighting stance as Aoko approached him with the sea creature in her hands. With a devilish grin, Aoko was trapping the poor man in a corner. He in the past looked in her private drawers and stole things which definitely did not belong to him. Before she could catch him red handed, he moved to America. Now, she had a chance to torment him and get back her lost things. The bad news is that he used her stuff to escape during a heist like a hair tie to smack someone's face or a small doll to throw off the guards. These were mostly for small escape, but they were still part of a crime. If Aoko knew that, she would have been so mad. The good news, however, is that the things were small and could easily be replaced. But it seems Aoko wouldn't forgive Kaito that easily as she kept pressing the tuna up in his personal space. Why shouldn't he be afraid? Those lifeless eyes, the terrible odor, the slimy texture, and the unholy body all came together to make a real life monster.

"Come on, Kaito. It's just a cute little fish. It won't hurt you," Aoko snickered.

"If you call that cute, I'm afraid to know of what you call ugly."

"Just give him a little kiss," Aoko giggled. She soon stopped immediately when her phone was ringing. She put down the fish, much to Kaito's relief, and answered the phone.

"Hello, Nakamori speaking."

" _Ms. Nakamori, we need help at the office!"_ The junior panically said as in the distance animal noises could be heard.

"Wait, what happening?!"

" _Animals...THERE WILD ANIMALS IN THE OFFICE!"_

"How-How did this happen?"

" _We don't know. We believe it's a prank by Kaitou Kid. We are unsure whether or not it is really him or an imposter. But we need you here quick!"_

"Okay, I'm on my way."

" _Thank you. Other police stations were also notified."_

"Thanks, see you later." Aoko hung up. This couldn't be Kaitou Kid, right? He was mischievous, but he would go so far as ruining the police station. Aoko was doubting herself, but she shook her head of the thought of Kaitou Kid. Right now, she have to help her office get back to shape.

"Kaito, I need to leave." She told the guy who was trying to throw away the fish. He failed when she hitted his head and threw the fish back into the fridge.

"Oh. Why's that?" He finally respond with a giant lump on his head.

"Apparently, Kaitou Kid released wild animals in the police station." Kaito's face turned grim. He definitely did not planned for wild animals to attack. Someone must have done it under his name. But who is reckless enough to do that? Suddenly, he thought of someone.

"Well, have fun with that. I also need to go somewhere." He stated as he began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Aoko asked.

Kaito stopped in his track , and turned to face her with a smirk. "I don't need to tell you that."

* * *

Kaito didn't expect himself to be there again. He was in front of his old house. It brought back so many memories. He ringed the doorbell.

"Coming~!" A woman spoke from behind the door. It opened to reveal an older woman who despite her age still had a beautiful and classic air to her. Yes this woman was definitely worthy of being Kaitou Kid Senior's wife, the phantom lady Chikage Kuroba. After retiring from her job as a professional international traveller who was also an info broker, she decided to settle down in her old home and become an info broker from home. Also, it would have been a hassle to sell a home with a secret lair and try explaining that to the buyers.

"Oh my. So glad to see are all right," Chikage chuckled.

"Mom, did you set animals at the police station?" Kaito asked directly.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" Chikage sighed with a disappointed expression.

"Don't dodge the question please."

"Alright, alright. So what if I did let animals loose. They are all trained. Nothing to worry about."

"Why did you use kaitou kid as the one who set it up?"

"Oh please. No one will ever think that a gentleman like Kaitou Kid could have done it. I left hints for them to figure it was someone else." She laughed to herself of the thought of the police actually finding the hints as it was on the animals to begin with. Suddenly, her tone became serious, "Plus, I had to do something to get your attention."

"Couldn't you have , I don't know, called me?"

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Kaito sighed. What was he even going to do with this woman? "Okay. Anyways, why did you needed me."

"Oh I just need to discuss something. Come inside." The two went inside the house. Kaito was amazing on how messy it was for just a single woman.

"If the discussion has anything to do with cleaning, forget it."

"It's not that, silly." The Kurobas sat down at the kitchen table. "I wanted to talked to about your upcoming heist."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to asked if you will make it a spectacular. Afterall, you are back in Japan there should be a celebration." While most people believed that Kaito went to America to live with his mother, the truth was that the two simply switched places. In order to hide her identity, she re-bought the house and pretended to be a new homeowner. Due to this scheme, people worried less about the family and turned a blind eye to the Kurobas.

"Just so you know, I have everything planned out, so don't worry." Kaito replied.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about dear little Aoko."

"What about her?"

"Oh nothing. It just that she is going to take on the case."

"Yes, and?"

"What if she found out about your little secret."

"She won't. I will make it so nothing like that will happen."

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Aoko , no offense to Ginzo, is a lot smarter than her father. She would be a harder challenge for you. Plus, you liked her since you were young, so it might be a bigger struggle-"

"Please shut up." Kaito face blushed at how blunt his mother was.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"I get it, just get to the point please."

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"...Sorry. Anyways, please go on."

Chikage sighed. "The point I'm trying to make is whether or not if you can pull off this heist perfectly. There is a lot of negative aspects that can result in an easy failure."

"My question is why are you worrying about this particular case. I have been on far more dangerous heists and manage to get them done with no problem."

"I know you have, but this case gives me a bad feeling is all. Something bad will happen."

Kaito chuckled. It been a long time since his mother expressed such care for his safety that it made him feel like a kid again. "Don't worry, Mom, I know what I'm doing. I appreciate that you care so much, but I think I can manage this heist." Kaito pulled out a USB from his pocket and slid it towards her. "If you have any doubts, check it." Kaito looked at his watch. It seems he had been there for quite a while. He got up from the table. "Sorry mom, looks like I overstayed my visit."

As Kaito leaves, Chikage called out," Bye Kaito dear. Make sure you won't get hurt so you can visit me again."

"I will. I I promise an epic show for everyone to see!" He said before exiting the door.

"I know you will, "Chikage replied back as Kaito closed the door behind him. "I know you will, and that what's worrying me the most."


	7. 7 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, today is the 7 of hearts. It's a week, already? Amazing. Since you manage to put up with me for a whole week, I'll give you a hint to capture me. I love cute girls, so why don't you dress up nicely for me? That might catch my attention, and it might help you catch me. Only a suggestion, take it or leave it. But realize now you are in too deep to pull back now. Because today, I will make my big announcement. -Kaitou Kid_

She thought the letter was strange until she watched the morning news. " **Today, we received a note from the Kaitou Kid. Less than week from today, he states he would steal the blue princess from the clock tower where he made a previous heist before. Is this the true Kaitou Kid, or is it an imposter? And if it is really him, can we, the nation of Japan, officially call this a return of our beloved phantom thief?"** Aoko turned off the T.V. quickly.

(Meanwhile, Ginzo was at home watching the news while eating breakfast. "I wonder if Aoko is doing al- WHAT THE!" Spitting his coffee, Ginzo exclaimed,"KAITOU KID!?" )

Aoko didn't know what to say. Her plan is still a work in progress and haven't been fully developed yet. But now it might be rushed now that the public got a hold of the news. Damn, why did she had to slack off with Kaito. _Now that I think about it, he left early in the morning. I wonder where he is?_ She thought before heading off for work. As she was heading down the street, people were already talking about the return of the great phantom thief.

" _Kaitou Kid is coming back! Isn't that cool."_

" _I wonder what he is going to do?"_

" _Kyah! I want to meet Kaitou Kid in real life."_

" _I bet he is a dreamboat underneath the mask."_

" _I heard that he was always in Japan but didn't say it."_

" _No way!"_

Almost everyone today was discussing Kaitou Kid this and Kaitou Kid that. Man, did it piss Aoko off. Nothing good ever came from that crook. She stopped in her tracks. Now that she thinks about it, have he ever done anything bad either. It was a weird thought but it was somewhat true. Although he did steal, he always returned the jewel to the police. And when he is on a heist, people get annoyed but not in any real threat. Maybe Kaitou Kid just doing this for pranks and giggles. Maybe Kaitou Kid isn't a bad guy. Aoko shakes her head so the thought would go away. No, even if he doesn't do any real harm, he was still a wanted criminal. In the first place, one shouldn't have fun from stealing. Plus, he doesn't harm people directly but have destroyed buildings and reputations thanks to his pranks. Yes, she just have to forget about him as anything but good. She kept walking, trying to get the stupid phantom thief out of her head.

But out the corner of her eye, Aoko saw a flash of a white cape blowing from an abandoned building across the street. Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe she should just ignore it. She continue walking, yet before she knew it, she was inside the abandoned building.

She walked up towards the room she thought she saw the cape. She opened the door, and lore and behold, there he was. The great phantom thief Kaitou Kid was in front of her. He turned around towards her with a laughing mask where his face should be.

"Hello, Detective." Spoke a hidden voice that was changed by a voice modifier.

"Hello, Phantom Thief." She walks closer slowly, yet the man didn't make any move.

"Glad to see you before the big heist. Tell me, are you excited for the upcoming heist?"

"Yea, because it when I'm going to catch you once and for all."

"Oh, how blunt of you." Kaitou Kid turned around from her and opened the window. "Well, see you later." The conversation was interrupted with the blast of air that swept the room from the opened window. He was about to escape, but Aoko wouldn't allow that.

"Oh no you don't mister!" With quick reflexes, Aoko manage to grab onto his silk hand. "No way. No way in hell am I going to let you go."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I have questions, and you have the answers."

"I see. So what do you want to ask?"

"How… do you know so much about me?"

"Ms. Nakamori, don't you know? I'm a master of disguise, so it is easy for me to eavesdrop you now and again at work. However, I try not to get too involve your personal life since I also need a restriction. Makes the game more fun."

"So you're not a creeper?"

"Of course not. Like you detective, I only gathering information. It be suicidal if I didn't prepare too, you know."

"You're terrible."

"I get that a lot." Aoko gripped tightened, but it was obvious that her intimidation wasn't working on him.

"Why don't you just stop?"

"Oh, stop what?" Kaitou Kid replied with fake innocent.

"This stupid act. This whole stupid act of a grand thief! You can just stop and turn yourself in and everyone can be happy. Why can't you see that you are hurting people with this? Why can't you stop?"

"I don't think you understand," Kaitou Kid's tone became more serious," there is a reason for my madness. Haven't you realize it yet?"

"Realize what?"

"The whole grand scheme of things. What is my true purpose? Why haven't I turned myself in?" He brought his other hand to her face to caress it. "How you fit into the picture?"

Aoko heartbeat quickened as his hand was quite large and warm and felt nice against her face. But she didn't let that bother herself so much. Maybe because she was already feeling a little on edge Aoko was fluster by the sudden action (not because she wasn't getting certain attention from a certain idiot, of course).

He chuckled, "You're quite a strange one."

"How so?" Aoko cautioned herself. This was the master of tricks, and he can do anything in this type of environment.

Kid chuckled. "Because you are the only woman who hasn't fallen for my charms."

"Don't expect every women to be the same. Do you think I'll fall for such an obvious trick? Hmp, and they call you a gentleman. What a load of bull."

" I guess you are right in some sense. It hurt my feeling such a cute girl denied me, but I'm glad for your unbiased determination, because without it," He pulled her close up to his mask " the chase wouldn't be entertaining at all."

"Entertaining? ENTERTAINING? Why do you treat a crime like a game!? Do you know how much trouble you give the police force!?"

"Oh. Does the little inspector hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I despise you. You think you're all smooth with your magic tricks. But they are just that, tricks. If I can find a way to beat you at your own game, I'm sure that your criminal days are over."

"Well we won't know until the heist on your birthday, dear." Kaitou Kid pulled himself away from her and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. Without a moment of delay, the smoke filled up the room.

"Wait!" Aoko exclaimed, but he was already gone.


	8. 6 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, here's 6 of hearts. It already been more than a week. Hoping you kept up the good work. -Kaitou Kid_

The letter was too short for her liking. _Damn it! he's making a fool out of me!_ She only had less than a week until Kaitou Kid steals the jewel, and she was nowhere close to coming up with a plan to stop him. Aoko crumpled nearby paperwork, releasing barely of her anger out. Groaned and thumped her head hard on her desk. All she had was information so far, but it isn't enough. She has to find a way to outsmart him, but how? A couple of days ago she was so certain she would come up with the best strategy to capture Kid, yet now she is stuck. Aoko needed a little bit of something more. Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Ms. Nakamori, this is Kudo's detective agency, Mouri speaking."_

"Oh hello Ms. Mouri. Has Mr. Kudo-"

" _-Finished up his analysis of Kaitou Kid? He just finished, but he asked me to contact you as soon as possible to arrange another meeting. What time are you available today at? 10:10-12:30, 14:50-16:10, or would you like it tomorrow at 8:50-10:10?"_

"14:50-16:10 works for me."

" _Okay! Would you also like me to email you the information before hand so that you are prepared?"_

"Yes please."

" _Alright. Well, hope to see you soon Ms. Nakamori. Thank you for your patience."_

"Thank you very much." The two hanged up simultaneously. Aoko let out a big smile. What perfect timing, as if the gods and heavenly beings were giving her a little help in this case. She packed up some of her things like a pen and a notepad and told inspector Yukimura that she was going out. He only glanced up for a second before giving her the okay to leave. Just as her foot exited the office, Yukimura gave a small chuckle.

Confused from the reaction, the junior asked, "Inspector Yukimura, did something happened?"

Yukimura kept his eyes on his work but still answered "Nothing. Just thought that this might become an interesting case with Nakamori on it. Can't wait to see what she can do."

"Neither can I, inspector, neither can I." chuckled Kaito as he was listening in on the whole conversation thanks to a little 'bug" inside the office he unsurprisingly placed in that was connected to his right earpiece. The day had a nice wind to it and the clouds were beautiful, especially on top of a skyscraper where Kaito was organizing bit and pieces of the grand show in place. He measured its distance from the clock tower, connecting only by a thin string between the two that is easily removable. He tugged the string to make sure it was steady, then he had to reel it in back to make sure it won't get tangled up. Once it reeled back in a fashion similar to a yoyo, he time how long it takes to come back and forth. The wind today was predicted to be present during the night of the raid which will be helpful for the push of the string and for his hang glider, yet also make the pull back of the string harder so he might have difficulties unhooking to string. After finishing the tests on that skyscraper, he hooks more thin invisible strings onto the other surrounding pieces. When he finished his very last one, Kaito's left earpiece was vibrating since it was connected to his phone.

He tapped on it once and Jii-san voice spoke. "Young master, are you doing okay?"

"Just dandy, Jii. Also what did I tell you about the whole 'young master'. I'm too old for that."

"Once again my apologies. Have you finished connecting the light wires I asked you to set up."

"Yes, if I remember correctly, near the windows outside of the rooms that house the gas bombs that you set up last time inside the tower."

"Perfect. We got the basic down. Now we just have to add in a little more to get this from a 'great show' to the 'best show' that Kaitou Kid ever performed."

"I understand. Is there anything else you want me to get you?"

"You should go back to the bar, your work is done for now."

"Understood."

"Oh, before I forget. Did any packet came in yet. I got something for Aoko's birthday. You know, beside the whole heist thing."

"Not yet sir, but I will tell you once I got it. "

"Good."

"Also, what exactly did you got."

"Hm...not going to tell you."

"W-Why not?"

"Well, I want to keep it a surprise for everyone, or else it won't be any fun. But don't worry, once you get the package, you'll understand what it is."

"As expected of Kaito-sama. What an interesting twist. I can't wait to see what will happen next."

"Trust me, you're not the only one."

"Well then, I shall take my leave. Take care, Kaito-sama."

"Bye Jii," Kaito tapped on his left earpiece to end the conversation. He looked over the edge and watch all the little people down below walking, strolling, rushing, or whatever they were doing. He couldn't help but think how many of these people never notice that he was up there, yet that most of them will be watching him when the show begins. He was going to go back when a little pretty officer was rushing along the sidewalk. Aoko was heading towards the detective agency where she might find the pot at the end of the rainbow, a way to stop the great Kaitou kid. Kaito smirked. The more prepared the both of them were, the more fun the chase would be. He took out his right earpiece, turned a small dial ever so slightly, and placed it back in his ear. This was to listen to the little bug in Aoko's purse that he sewed in during the night she was drunk. Technically, he was kinda being a creep, but all great phantom thief must be a step ahead of the detective, or else a heist could never be successful. Soon, Aoko left his field of vision, so his eyes naturally follow back to the blue gem in the middle of the clock tower. He stretched out his hands towards it. "Oh if only you knew. If only you knew what great performance I have for you, my dear blue jewel."

The small hand of the clock soon struck two, and Kaito was already gone from the skyscraper.

Aoko looked up toward the tower, see that she still had 50 minutes until her meeting. Despite all that time, Aoko couldn´t wait at all and had to get there quick. The walkway was extremely busy and there was barely any room to dash toward the detective agency. She somehow managed to get by. And then finally, she made it to Kubo agency, with 10 minutes to spare. Aoko went up to the secretary desk to come face to face with a real life doppelgänger. It was like looking in a mirror. Aoko had to blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't going crazy. After taking a closer look, there were some differences. This lady was more mature looking and had a nicer body compare to Aoko. Also, she had a more calming and nurturing aura about her. _Damn, even my look alike was better looking than me_ , Aoko thought with a disappointed sigh. The secretary was nose deep in organizing schedule and cases that it took Aoko a few seconds to get her attention. When she look up, she also had a surprised look on her face.

¨When Shinichi said that you look like me, he wasn kidding, ¨ she said with a beautiful smile. The secretary held out her hand and greeted Aoko,¨ I´m Mouri Ran, nice to finally meet you properly.¨

¨Me too. Im Nakamori Aoko.¨

¨Please wait a moment, Shinichi is almost done. ¨

¨Thank you.¨

There was a silence between the two, and Aoko just kept making it awkward by speaking in a formal tone.

Finally Ran broke the ice. ¨I heard you were taking on a case involving Kaitou Kid. Is that true?¨

¨Oh yes. I am the supervisor in charge of organizing his capture.¨

¨Really? Well give him a good pounding for me?¨

¨O-okay, but do you have a certain grudge against him?¨

¨It was a while ago, but once he disguised himself as Shinichi and was trying to steal a kiss from me.¨

¨No way!¨

¨Not only that, but he also tried to grabbed my butt.¨

¨You don´t say.¨ Aoko´s hatred for the phantom thief was growing stronger. The two women continued to talk and even became friends after a short while. Soon, Ran got the call that Shinichi was ready for Aoko. As Aoko walked down towards the office, Ran called out, ¨ Good luck on the case Ms. Nakamori!¨

¨Thank you, Ms. Mouri!¨ Aoko headed down the hall, feeling more determined to catch the thief.

When she reached the office, an elder man exited out, excusing himself as he allowed Aoko in. Closing the door after the man, Aoko took a seat as Shinichi was putting away some of the previous case files. When he finished, he soon pulled out Aoko's case file.

"Glad to see you again Ms. Nakamori."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine Mr. Kudo. Sorry that I made you take on my case despite your busy schedule."

"Don't worry. It's my own fault for the busy schedule. Good thing for Ran with organizing my time or else I would really be screwed." He chuckled while looking through the file. "Anyways, I decided to help you on the case so working overtime is expected."

"But you are completely booked." Aoko replied, worrying that she was asking for too much.

"Not really, well, not anymore at least. Ms. Nakamori, did you know the reason why my business is successful?"

"Because you're a genius?"

"That's true, but anyone can be a genius if they really think it though. No, the real reason I manage this far is that I work a little bit faster than others. So I managed to finished some of my cases to have time for this one."

"That's true. Now that I think about, I only arranged the last meeting a couple days ago. Yet already you managed finished many cases AND work on my case in just a few days."

"Not just work on the case, but I also compiled multiple plans and strategies to help with the case. Please look over it." Shinichi picked up the file and handed to Aoko. "I hope it is good enough."

Aoko felt the weight of many pages inside the file, and was excited and overwhelmed to open it. She peaked inside of it, and was completely amazed. It wasn't good enough, it was more than she could hope for. For the detailed analysis to the well thought out procedures, Mr. Kudo did more for this case in a few days than Aoko could ever hope to achieve.

"This is great! I could have never thought of this on my own." Aoko replied with pure enthusiasm.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. "Shinichi smiled, and soon the two managed to discuss more in details the plan for the case. The hour and a half past by so quickly between the two, with conversations like what Kaitou Kid would do, how to prevent it, how the police should act, and what they should protect. After the well thought out talk, Aoko thanked Shinichi for his help. The girl left that office with a copy of the file on the case, with notes she taken from the great detective and other investigation, and with more confidence that justice will prevail this time. With all these things combined, Kaitou Kid won't escape from her that easily anymore.

* * *

Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! (time of chapter release)

Hello, this is the author. I know that not everyone will read this but I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading the story so far. I was really motivated by all the kind comments to produce the best story possible.

I also must apologize for not being to update for a long time. The last time I updated was during the beginning of fall, which was around 3 months ago. I try taking time to make a story that is reasonable and not too out of character from the main source.

I must also apologize as I can't fix that terrible timing either. I will not abandon this fiction as I already have an ending planned out, but I did not made the build up yet, making some of the logic seem messy and disorganized. I try looking back on pervious chapters to make sure that the thing I write are consistent, that way the story is more understandable. The reason for my terrible pacing is that this is the first time I written a fiction as long as this. Most of my fictions are short with only a few chapters, but this story will have 13 chapters, more than twice the chapters of my pervious stories. Also, I am busy with school and have other hobbies I like to do, so I don't always have the opportunities to write.

Its been hard on me, but it been harder on you guys as you have to wait a long time for chapters that aren't even very long and I am grateful for you guys support. I try my best work on each chapter to make it flow just right and put a lot of care into it because as a fellow reader I know how frustrating it is when a story is sloppy and/or random. I don't usually write these Author's note as I know it is troublesome for the readers, but this is something I needed to say in order to explain my great hiatuses.

Anyways,sorry for the slow updates and sorry for such a long paragraph.

If you have any problems or critiques, I'm more than happy to take them, so don't be afraid to comment or message me!

( Also, I will delete these author's notes once all the chapters out, so if they bother you, don't worry, they are not permanent. :D )


	9. 5 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, time for 5 of hearts. It is almost time for the big show! Amazing how much older you will turn on your birthday. It must be magic! I hope you will enjoy my present, yet in all honest, who hasn't enjoyed a surprise from me. But just because you are growing older, doesn't mean you are growing any wiser. So stay safe my dear, and let's hope for a spectacular night for your birthday. Well, good luck Ms. Inspector. ~Kaitou Kid_

"Akako, we love you!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Here! I got these gifts just for you!"

A large crowd of men were surrounding and yelling around a mystic shop when Aoko and Kaito arrived. While the two were good friends with the beautiful young woman, it has been a while since they saw her. Aoko kept in touch with Akako using phone calls and meeting up for friendly get together, but today was not the usual case. This time, the visit was for business. To be honest, Aoko was hesitant to bring Kaito along. And why wouldn't she? Akako was basically a model with great charm and magical aura. Aoko was aware that Akako was also in love with Kaito but her pride refuse to admit it. However, both of the girls grew up and matured into women, so Akako surely must be more confident to confess her feelings for Kaito, and he might even accept it.

 _No, no. What are you thinking. Kaito already told me that he didn't like Akako but instead someone else. Surely he wouldn't just accept a beautiful woman just on the spot when he have been in love with the same girl for a long time._ Aoko had to control herself. She shouldn't be hesitating at all for this moment. In fact she should be happy for this moment since it's old friends seeing each other again. Aoko wasn't the only one hesitant to come to Akako as Kaito was afraid what the witch would do to him. He was aware that magic tricks didn't impress her and that she knew he is Kaitou Kid, increasing the danger of exposing him in front of Aoko. To be honest, he didn't mind Akako, she was an interesting person and had been good friends with aoko. Personally he wouldn't visit her alone since there was a crowd of men who have the ability to rip him limb from limb if he even dares to get close to their precious Akako.

The young woman step outside, making the crowd roar even louder. She was graceful as she walked towards her old friends.

"Aoko, Kaito. It's so good to see you two, please come in. I'm sure there's a lot to discuss."

Akako lead the two inside the shop as men move apart to let their goddess come through. (Kaito swears he was getting nasty looks from most of them. )

The three of them entered, with the guests amazed at the inside. It wasn't creepy like most stick shops but instead highly beautiful if not like something out of this world. It had a red lighting that highlighted the room and brought out the furniture sophisticated nature. There were shelves filled with potions and other knick knacks that created a magical aura. Crystal hung from the ceiling and plants were scattered across the room, finishing off the beautiful room fit for a queen, a queen like Akako.

"please have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable." Akako gestured toward seats in front of a table with a crystal ball. The three took their seat with Aoko and Kaito on the opposite side of Akako who sat behind the table.

"So what brings you two? Does it have something to do with the Kaitou Kid case?" Akako asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Ah yes! How did you know?" Aoko replied.

"Oh I don't know," Akako look at Kaito, "Just a hunch." Kaito got shiver up his spine.

"You see, we visit in order to see if you have any advice."Aoko spoke earnestly, unaware of the tension growing between the witch and magician.

"Advice? From me?"

"Yea well I'm going to everyone close to me to get their advice. I already been to Keiko but she been busy lately with her job, so she just told me to follow my gut. But I'm just not so sure. So I was wondering if you have any idea to how I can prepare to conquer this task."

"How to conquer this task?"

"Like if I should do anything to increase my luck or if there anything bad happens and how to prevent it?"

"Ah, so you want mystic help."

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"Well, I don't really do this kind of things...but since you are a good friend I am willing to make an exception." Akako agreed, much to Aoko's joy and Kaito's annoyance.

"Let's see your future…" Akako started chanting while smoke swarm the room. She looks into the crystal ball that reflected the two before her. After a while, the answers surfaced.

"I see… well fate is surprising."Akako whisper under her breath. Then she look up to Aoko. "It would seem that your fate is going to be a good one, but in unexpected way. The string connecting you and Kaitou Kid is a strong one. However that is as much as the spirits will let me say." Akako giggled. "Look like you will be alright in this case. But if you are still uneasy, I can easily create a charm for you to increase your luck. Consider it an early birthday present."

"Oh thank you!" Aoko stood up and hugged Akako tightly.

"Okay, Aoko dear, that's enough." Akako pulled away. She then address Kaito. "Kaito. I need help creating this charm, come with me."

"What? I never agree to this. We just came here to get fortune read. Why should I help with your voodoo hoodoo stuff? Honestly, I feel so violated right now. " Kaito scoffed dramatically.

" Just come on you idiot." Akako dragged him to the back. " Also, I need to talk to you alone."

The two exit, leaving Aoko alone.

" What do you need, princess?" Kaito remarked when the two enter a normal room fill with herbs and liquids.

"I don't know, Mr. Kaitou Kid. Maybe, you tell me." Akako replied as she picked up a combination of random items for the charm like a blue rose, white ribbon, and others to become compressed so it's easy to carry around.

"You still think I'm Kaitou Kid? Even after all these years?"

"Yes, because it's the truth. But I'm more curious why you keep denying."

"I'm not denying. I'm just saying I'm not him. Anyway, what did you wanted to talk about that you could say in front of Aoko?"

"I just wanted to know if you and Aoko are dating."

Now this is took Kaito by surprise. "W-what!? NO! I mean not yet...I mean no, not at all! Why-Why would you think that?!"

"The spirits tells me that you came here for Aoko. You are doing all of this for Aoko. And those feelings have lingered for a long, long time. I'm surprise you could wait so long. Why haven't you taken her yet? You can do it so easily, like with other women."

"First off, I didn't come here for Aoko. I just came here to finish some business, that's all. Also, don't assume Aoko like other women, she's different."

"Different as in you are actually in love with her."

"...I refuse to answer that." Kaito blushed while Akako chuckled at his shyness.

"You should hurry up though. As I told you guys before, Aoko's fate will be an unusually good, and what if that good fate makes you lose your chance with her."

"I'm not going to lose my chance with her. I'm going to give it my all and succeed because I am the luckiest man to ever live." Kaito smirked.

"You sure are." Akako agreed. She then took his hand and pricked a finger with a needle and let a few drops fall onto the charm flower.

"Ow! What was that for."

"It was for Aoko's charm." Akako finished up the final process, and a new lucky charm talisman was formed for Aoko. "There. Done." The two exit, seeing Aoko exploring the other room while they were gone.

"Here you go Aoko, may it protect you." Akako gave her the talisman.

"Oh thank you, I'm really glad we came to you. I know with everyone's support, we can finally capture Kaitou Kid." Aoko exclaimed.

"Yeah, its designed just for you." Akako said but she then saw the time. "Oh dear, I have an appointment soon. You guys should probably leave."

"Ah okay! Well, goodbye Akako-chan!" Aoko waved goodbye and Kaito follow suit.

"Goodbye you two." Akako replied as she waved back.

As the two left the mystic shop, Akako wondered. "Hm...should I have told them that Aoko string was red and connected to- nah, they surely wouldn't care for that. Plus, destiny always find its way." Akako laughed mischievously as the spirits gathered in the ball and forming a blue rose. !3 petals, but only 4 more remained in tact. The blue gem in the middle started to glow red, predicting more than just one person's fate.

* * *

Author's note: I am so sorry for such a long wait. Half a year! I really want to finish this fic soon but I don't want to diminish its content. But I might need to in order to finish it. I have other fic I want to write, but I want to wrap this up so you guys and myself are satisfied. So the next chapters might be shorter and might not be as detailed as before. I will have to see if this is the path I want to take, but thank you all for your patience. Im not sure when the next chapter will be, and Im sorry if it take a long time too, but I will try my best to get it out as soon as I can. Thank you and sorry for the wait.


	10. 4 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, 4 of hearts is now yours to keep. I never will told you before, but you are one smart cookie! I hope you can set up a great trap to make this whole heist worth it! Oh, I'm so excited! Anyways, just a few more days. Hope you can wait that long for me, my darling. ~Kaitou Kid_

What better than a super genius detective on the case? More super geniuses on the case, of course! Yet again, the two went to another past friend, Hakuba Saguru. Kaito was hesitate to visit another friend, especially this one who is a detective.

The two soon found Hakuba at a crime scene where a bank was just robbed. Hakuba had also grown as his body manage to become just as mature as his spirit. Because he is such a workaholic, he always take on small cases just for kicks, making it hard to catch him on his free time. That is why the two had to meet him during the middle of a case, just so he won't change his schedule so much.

Aoko and Kaito approached him.

"Hello Hakuba." Aoko said.

"Sup." Kaito said.

"Ah, you two finally came at 12: 10: 43 pm when we were suppose to meet up at 12:00 pm." Hakuba said as he looked at his pocket watch. Beside the couple, someone else was coming behind them.

"Hey everyone! Are you also here for the investigation ?" With a wave of her notepad and pen, Keiko approached with a photographer behind her.

" Keiko! I'm so glad you can make it!" Aoko squealed with glee. Keiko has been very busy lately with her reporter job, so for the two to finally hang out (albeit because of their jobs) was a breath of fresh air. The two hugged sweetly. Beside Kaito, Keiko was one of Aoko's closest friend. Becoming a reporter had allowed them to meet up and work together.

"Hey Aoko, how is your case? Is it going smoothly?" Keiko asked.

"It's going fine. How about you? How is your article going?"

"Well I wish it was just okay, but honestly, I've been swamped with work every since I was decided to write an upcoming article on Kaitou Kid. This bank robbery is my only break from the big project."

"I'm just glad you're here."

"Thanks," replied Keiko. "And Kaito! It been so long, how are you?"

"I'm good. Could be better, but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"I understand. By the way, you were able to be interview. That's pretty exciting. And the part where you mentioned your 'love interest' was very enticing."Keiko looked over to Aoko and winked. Kaito then looked down to Aoko, seeing her face becoming flush. His had a small smirk. Man, was she cute when she was shy.

"S-So, how is this bank robbery going?" Aoko changed the subject.

"Already solved it." Interpreted Hakuba.

"Really? That fast? Well, now I can see why you can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week." Kaito joked, much to Aoko's annoyance.

"Kaito, we came here to ask for some advice, not to be stand up comedians!" Aoko reprimanded.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "One joke won't hurt anyone."

Hakuba sighed. "I see you are still a child. Why don't you go run along while the adults speak."

Kaito sticked out his tongue mockingly.

Hakuba then turned his attention to Aoko. "So you came for some advice then?"

"Yes, as I said on the phone, I am on the Kaito Kid's case, and I need all the help I can get."

"Say no more." Hakuba then proceed to take out a bunch of files filled with essays and other paper. "These are all my information and reports on Kaitou Kid, filled in alphabetical order for your convenience. "

Aoko looked at the files in disbelief. She carefully took it, as the pile was heavier than it look. " Wow, as always, you're as thorough as possible."

"Of course. One need to be in order to capture that rat."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyways, can I talk to Kaito. In private." Hakuba gently pushed Aoko to the side to get to Kaito, then pulled him away so the two can speak privately.

"Whoa, Hakuba, what do you need to talk about so eagerly?" Kaito asked.

"Stop with the games. We know full well that I know your Kaitou kid. With this new case, that smug look on your face might finally be wiped off."

"Hey don't assume anything. Remember, when you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

"I- I don't get it."

"Its an american joke. Anyways, don't assume I'm Kaitou Kid, it really hurts my feeling."Kaito said mockly.

"Shut up you idiot. This case can finally stop all this madness."

"Why are you so obsessed with this case? You're not even on it. I should know since I been spending a lot of quality time with Aoko."

"I might not be on the case, but I assure you, I will do anything in my power to help Nakamori to catch you."

"'To catch Kaito Kid'. I told you I'm not him." Kaito corrected.

"Denying even after all these years? Fine, keep at it, but you can't run away forever." Hakuba stared him down.

"right, right. Keep up with those weird ideas and you won't be getting a date anytime soon." With a huff, Kaito pushed Hakuba out of the way and started to walk back to the chatting ladies. Surprised, Hakuba whipped his head back and shouted, "Wait, we're not done talking!"

"Really now? Because I'm pretty sure you have an interview with Keiko ." Kaito gently nudge Keiko towards the detective. He was getting kinda sick of all these people hating on him."Come on Aoko, you got what you needed, let's go back so you can read it in your office."

"oh, you're right Kaito." Aoko gently put the file in her bag, which she then carried over her shoulder. She waved her goodbyes, " Bye, you guys! See you again soon, Hakuba. Oh, and I'll meet you at that cafe later, Keiko!" she runs up to catch up with Kaito, and the two started discussing.

While those two were leaving, Keiko leaned over to Hakuba."So who do you think will win?" keiko asked.

"what do you mean?" Hakuba asked.

Keiko rolled her eyes. " Between aoko and Kaitou kid. Who would win this case?"

"I hope- no-," Hakuba corrected," I pray that Aoko will finally defeat that menace." The two looked on to the walking away couple, unable to predict what would happen on the fateful day.


	11. 3 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, this is the 3 of hearts. We are getting so close. Remember to have a fun time with friends and family. I know I will. You should always be close with others, but sometimes it's dangerous to be too close. Be careful who you trust. Ah, but you would never listen to me right? That's fine. But I still wish you great love and happiness, Ms. Inspector ~Kaitou Kid_

402 miss calls. 137 voicemails. 386 text messages. Oh dear. Aoko forgot to contact her father and kept her phone on silent for the past few days so she can focus on work. So both she and Kaito decide to visit the old man.

The two arrived at the Nakamori household. The house gave an air of nostalgia , with its simple fashion that shows that it aged well. Many memory was in this home, so she was kinda excited coming back home , but knowing her dad, the two should be caution.

"Man, been awhile since I been inside your house, babe. Hope your daddy approve of me." Kaito said sarcastically.

"Shut up. We're just visiting my dad, not asking for my hand in marriage." Aoko scoffed as she pressed the doorbell.

"Not yet. " Kaito whisper under his breath so that Aoko couldn't hear. Right after the melody of the chime ended, the front door quickly opened to reveal the older man, energetic and ready to explode with things he want to talk about.

"AOKO! WHY HAVEN'T YOU RESPONDED TO ME? NEVERMIND JUST COME IN!" Ginzo pulled the two youngsters into the house and dragged them to the table. Although he was a lot older, Ginzo was still as frantic and silly as ever.

He gave the two cups of water before he started rambling. " Kaitou Kid have returned! Have your heard? Of course you have. Every person in Japan have heard. Why would he come back now? Is it because I'm in retirement? Oh, that sly fox! If I was still in the force I would be on this case. Who is on this case anyways? Bet it no one good. Not like your old man anyways. Wait, just got an idea. I should go back to the force. They need me. I have been after him for - how many years? A long time, that's what! Man, if I can just go back to the force, we can stop Kaitou Kid once and for all!" It was clear that passion was bursting out of the old man. Ginzo continued to rambled until Aoko stops him.

"Um dad?"

"Oh- yes Aoko, what is it?"

"You see the thing is… I'm the one in charge of the Kaitou Kid case."

"You- You are?" It was at this moment when Ginzo eyes turned from burning passion to great proudness. "You are?! I mean- Of course you are! Nothing can bet the intelligence of a Nakamori. I just know you will be able to catch Kaitou Kid!"

Aoko blushed at her father's praised. "Thanks Dad. That means a lot."

"Since you will be in charge of the case, I don't have to worry about some random goofball half assing the case. Now, since this is Kaitou Kid we are speaking of, I'll tell you all my secret to catching him!"

"Really!? Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my little girl!" The two Nakamoris were getting fired up and discuss all about their plans, unbeknownst in front of the person they were fighting against.

"Oh boy. Just like father, just like daughter." Kaito chuckled as she saw their family dynamic. So close and always share everything together. He love his family, but there was still a longing feeling for a little bit more. Maybe he can get that more when he makes a family of his own. He sighed at the thought. That family can only happen if he could confess to Aoko, which seems impossible as right now she is talking about how she wants to take him down in his other persona.

The conversation would have gone longer when Aoko received a call from her office.

"Sorry, I need to take this." The young woman left the room, leaving to two males behind.

"AH! I just realized. When did you returned to Japan? I haven't seen you in forever!" Ginzo senses were probably not the sharpest since he grown older.

"A while ago, sir."

"Really now. Well it's a good thing you came back when this Kaitou Kid case came up. You're one of the best guys I know who know magic tricks. With your help, Aoko will surely beat this guy!"

"I'm not so sure. Kaitou Kid is pretty slick."

"Oh, don't be so modest. Good guys will always win and bad guys will always lose." Ginzo smiled. "Actually, I have a request for you."

"Oh, that's rare."

"You see, I'm not as young or nimble as I once were, " Ginzo spoke more maturely. "So I can't watch over Aoko for this case. So if you can, can you protect my daughter if anything go wrong. I know she can handle it, but I want you to take care of her since this is Kaitou Kid we are talking about."

Kaito responded seriously, "I will. I will protect Aoko as best I can, so don't worry old man. "

The two smiled in agreement.

Sooner or later, Aoko came back.

"Sorry for the short visit, Dad, but that was my boss and he said I have to go to work because I need to go over my final plans with the rest of the squad and finalized everything for the big day."

"No worries! This is an important day so of course they want a perfect plan!" Ginzo led them back outside where they said their goodbyes.

Ginzo shouted as he waved his hand. "Don't forget my tips!"

Aoko yelled back in response. "I won't! Love you dad!"

"Love you Aoko! Bye Kaito!"

"Bye old man!"

The two walked away from the house, until finally it was no longer in sight. It was quiet between them, until Aoko finally spoke " It was a nice visit today, wasn't it Bakaito?"

The two started to talk about the past couple of days.

When the two made it to the office, Aoko said, "We've been to alot of places together this week, but we haven't spend a lot of time with only the two of us. Sorry about that. This case is just something I can't ignore."

"No I understand. However if you really want to make it up to me," He stopped her and made her face him. He pulled out two tickets out of nowhere and presented them to her, "Let's go out tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Okay. Sounds like a date." Aoko chuckled until she got flustered about what she said.

Kaito smirked with amusement. He kissed her head gently, getting her more flustered. "If it's a date, I get to call you funny nicknames, okay dear?"

"N-no way! Anyways thanks for coming with me and see you tomorrow!" Aoko hustled through the front door.

"Alright. Bye bye, my sweetheart honey~!" Kaito chuckled. He walked away with his hand over his mouth to cover his blush. "Damn, I really hope tomorrow will come sooner."


	12. 2 of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, you now have the 2 of hearts, meaning only 1 card left. I'm so excited. I hope I don't mess up. Oh wait, I'm the greatest phantom thief/ magician, I rarely make mistakes. But if it's a pretty lady like you, I might get a tiny bit distracted. Anywho, I hope you are all set because I am, dear. I will present such a spectacular event, even you will awe. Of course, I will deliver this with love ~Kaitou Kid_

 _Calm down, calm down. You guys are just hanging out. Like in the good old days._ Aoko thought as she was finishing getting off the subway. Today, she was meeting up with Kaito in front of the clock tower as that was their meeting point. She was told that the place they were going to was going to be a secret. Man, was she anxious. She barely got any sleep last night (well, beside working on her case). She was dressed more beautiful than normal, wearing a simple dress and more attention to makeup and hair. She blushed at the thought. Geez, why did she made herself look like she was going on a date. She didn't need to look good for that Bakaito. She even told herself not to overdress as to not give out any ideas. But deep down she knew she really wanted this to be a date, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

She finally made it in front of the clock tower, looking around to find Kaito. When she spotted him, her heart beated even louder than before. Kaito was dressed handsomely (more so than usually) with an outfit straight from the magazine. He really did seem like a model, which is a wonder why he wasn't swarmed with a group of people asking about him. Sure, there were many people during the weeks staring at him and whisper, but no one seemed to confront them head on. To be honest, they seemed more occupied with the thought of Kaitou kid return. And Kaito didn't seem to mind either. While he was a famous magician, Kaito didn't seem to wear a disguise like other celebrities. Guess magicians are also good at hiding their identity in private life, huh. But Aoko was glad. She gets to spend more time with Kaito.

"Hey, Bakaito!" Aoko called out. Kaito looked over and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello, my dear. Ready for our date?"

Aoko punched his arm." Don't joke like that! People might misunderstand!"

"Cut me some slack. It has been a while since I actually had a girlfriend, so let me enjoy this, alright?"

Aoko sighed. If he did have a girlfriend, they wouldn't be able to hang out. A great pain stinged Aoko's heart. _But if I was his girlfriend…_ Aoko didn't want to finish the thought, as her face was starting to blush. "Fine. Do what you want. Anyways, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kaito smirked and started leading aoko to the destination.

When they finally arrived, the area was already filled with many people and costumed mascots. With balloons, confetti, and other colorful decorations, the amusement park was bursting with life.

"We should go before you officially become an old lady." Kaito teased as they enter the gate.

"I'm not old! Heck, we're the same age!"

"Yeah, but I'm still a child at heart."

"Yup, you certainly are childish."

"Hey don't phase it like that. You make it sound like that it's a bad thing. At least I'm not stuck inside a box all day."

"Well I like working in a box if it means I can help other."

"Right, right. You like those type of things, don't you." Kaito laugh and patted Aoko head.

"Man, you really haven't changed." Aoko pouted.

"Hey, hey, don't pout, babe. We came here to have fun." He grabbed her hand and the two walked through the gate. _This sure bring back memories,_ Aoko fondly thought with the nostalgic feel.

All day, the couple rode the various rides, from the easy going merry go round to the extremely terrifying death coaster, and saw the many attractions that the park offered. The whole day, the two acted like the stupid young kids they were at heart.

When the sun was setting, Kaito and Aoko decided it was best to go since Aoko still need to do work. The two started walking back. However, once they reached a public park, they stopped to admire the scenic beauty of the evening.

"Aoko, may I ask you something?" Kaito sat down on a bench, leaning over so that he could look up to her.

"What is it, Kaito?"

"If...if I was to become a criminal, what would you do?" Kaito look deeply into her eyes and had a serious tone.

"W-what do you mean?" aoko didn't know what he was talking about.

"i mean...what if I became bad? What if we become enemies? I just had these thoughts because…" he cut himself off before he could say because I fear my crimes are going to catch up with me soon. He was scared honestly.

"then I'll hit you until you become good again." she joked.

He laughed, "As expected, you're a brute."

"But I can't see you becoming an evil person. It's not in your nature. You're...rebellious, but not a bad person. Even if the world claim you as a villain, I know deep down you are doing it for the greater good."

"Man, you really know how to flatter a guy, surprise you don't have a boyfriend yet."

"Well, who knows? Maybe in the future."

"You should get one soon, or you'll be single till your dying days."

"Hey!" Aoko replied with a stern voice. She soon soften up, "Anyways, why are you bringing this 'criminal' thing up?"

He signed. "Sorry, I just been stressed lately."

"you? Stressed? I'm the one hunting the criminal."

The two chuckled.

"Just felt that there is a lot of things to handle than when we were kids, a lot of risk. You with your police work. I...I just want you to be safe."

"I will be, dont worry. I also … get scared when you put on a magic show. You know, with what happened to your father."

"Yeah, that is pretty scary. But I guess we'll be fine. We're professionals. "

"Yep!" Aoko cheerfully replied. "Anyways, why haven't you confessed to the girl you like yet?" Aoko asked as she sat next to him.

"Changing the subject to another girl, why I though what we had was special." He mocked.

"Hey, Im being serious, you like her for so long yet you won't confess?"

"I don't know, just a lot is at stake. I have a lot of complications that I don't want to trouble her with." He replied, but then shifted the question on Aoko, "Why haven't you gotten a boyfriend yet?"

"Well, I guess I'm the same as you. You see, I also have a guy I like."

"Really now? Do I know him?"

"M-Maybe!"

"Can you tell me who he is?"

"NO! You'll just tease me. Plus, you haven't told me who you like yet."

"Alright, I guess it's fair, anyways the problem with confessing is?"

"The problem is what if i'm not good enough for him."

"Ha! Seriously, you're worry about that?" Kaito laughed.

"I'm serious! Plus I don't want to ruined what we have."

"Aoko," Kaito cupped her face, "any guy would be lucky to have you, i should know since i've been with you for forever. Take a little more pride in yourself okay?"

"Okay, thanks. And you should confess to the girl you like too, because I don't think she would mind your complications if she truly likes you too."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

 _That's good to hear, since the person I like is you,_ they both thought at the same time.

"Man, its been a while since we had such a serious conversation," Kaito got up, holding his hand out to pick Aoko up," We should get back."

"Y-you're right, let's go." Aoko took his hand, and allowed him to pull her up. The two started walking back, with aoko walking in front of kaito in order to hide her face glowing red, not that Kaito mind as he was hiding an identical blush as well.

Before they parted, Kaito grabbed Aoko's wrist.

"Aoko, I-" He began.

"Hm?" She turned to face him.

"I- thanks for today." He smiled sweetly, failing to confess once again.

"No problem, and don't worry, no matter what you'll always be the same old Kaito to me."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow for your birthday."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

Being dropped off at her office, Aoko had to go straight to work. She took every notes and facts she had and organized it as such in order to give her advantage. Taking every little detail into account, a whole plan eventually formed. Aoko took it up with Inspector Yukimura and the rest of the police force. With a few suggestions and revisions, Aoko got the inspector's final approvement.

"Sounds like a solid plan, Nakamori. Heck, you have the same kind of talent as your father," He said with pride.

"Thank you, sir." Aoko couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

With everything finalized, from intensive research and advice from others, there was no way that Kaitou Kid can escape this time.

* * *

Author's note: hey everyone! I don't like putting notes with my fanfiction since I think that it will take away from the experience but I just wanted to let you know I actually have the last chapter finished early. But I won't post it just yet because I want to make it special. So I was wondering if I should post it during Christmas or early than that (don't worry, I wont make it any later than Christmas) . Please let me know what you guys want in the comments because I worked a long time on this fanfiction, so I wanted to end it with a bang! Anyways, thank you, and I hope you're ready for the last chapter!


	13. Ace of Hearts

_Dear Nakamori, the Ace of Heart is now here. Right now, you have the total set. This midnight, I will steal the heart of the Blue Princess at the clock tower. I will be waiting for your arrival, little ms. inspector. Also, those cards hold an important message for the future, so don't get rid of them even after this heist. Happy birthday, and enjoy the show. -Kaitou Kid_

Tonight was the night that will change everything. 23:50. Only 10 more minutes until Kaitou Kid will appear. Only 10 more minute until Aoki's attempt to stop the infamous phantom thief. Aoko could hear her heartbeating loud. _It's okay, Aoko, It's okay._ The young woman took a deep breath to calm herself.

She thought back on what happened during the day. She was celebrating her birthday at her old family home. Kaito, Keiko, and other friends and family came to celebrate with her and her father. Even Mr. Kudo and his detective agency sent her a card to wish her a happy birthday. It was such a wonderful event. With family and friends. If only those things never changes. But she couldn't help but think about the two weeks she spent on this case. And the way Kaito came back. She knew she couldn't run from her feelings anymore. So when she blew out the candles on her cake, she made a promise to confess to Kaito after this whole case blows over. Aoko didn't know how long she can keep up the act of denial. With his stupid face and his stupid personality, Kaito was the only one who made her feel such strong emotions. She was in love with him for around 20 years, she can't wait forever.

"Wait a minute, did you see that!?" Someone yelled, snapping Aoko back to the present.

Yes, the newscast caught it all. Kaitou Kid appearing from nowhere, wearing his slick white suit with a smiling mask. Standing on the roof of the clock tower and surrounded by helicopters, Kaitou Kid had made his official return. Looking at the security screen, Aoko quickly gave order. "Senior Aoko speaking. Three officers go on the roof, two go on blocking each exit, and four protecting the sure you do NOT let him escape." The officers manage to do so right before Kaitou even took a step. Kaitou Kid was already surrounded by police. "Taking action so soon? Hmm~ Just like her father. " With a flash of his cape and a tap of his toes, Kaitou Kid vanished into thin air.

"What the!?" With no time to waste, Aoko rushed towards the staircase that leads to the top of the tower.

"Nakamori! Where are you going!?" Inspector Yukimura shouted behind her.

"Inspector! We might want to fast forward that plan to the part where I confront the Kid!" Aoko yelled back before disappearing up the stairs. Each floors she went to, Aoko saw that the traps were deactivated and were replaced by little tricks Kaitou Kid set up like stuff bunnies popping up and cards flying everywhere. But she was not deterred and base on everyone's help, she knew where to find the Kid and not be distracted with all his gizmo. Finally, she made it to the place where she would meet with the devil himself, on the control booth at the top of the tower. If this was a normal case, he would have headed straight toward the room behind the clock face, but Kaitou Kid was not normal in the slightest. Of course he would go to the very important place no one pays too much attention to. Because when he does, he can create a greater show. Aoko had to admit he was good at messing with others. When she finally got to the tiny attic of a control booth, there stood the caped menace, perching over an opened window, holding a small scaled replica of the clock tower. The moon shined into the room , illuminating the white on the clothing. Aoko was about to call out, but realized something off.

"That's not the real Kaitou Kid." She stated. She came over to it and took hold of the tiny statue from the caped puppet. Upon closer inspection, the small clock tower was very detailed, with a ticking sound and even a little sapphire in the right place. She couldn't help but admire it, but soon looked over it to find any clues. On the bottom, it read **To Aoko Nakamori.**

"Happy Birthday Inspector!" a voice exclaimed cheerfully behind her.

"We finally meet again, " Aoko turned around to face the white gentlemen of the night, "Kaitou Kid!" She kept her stance, but he got closer to her.

Finally he was just a foot in front of her. She didn't know what to do, as this is unexpected. She try to reach out and grab him, but the thief dodged. Kaitou Kid moved away smoothly, then he reached out to the wall next to him. Kaitou Kid pulled the switch that turned off the lights in the tower. The whole room was glowing with little light bulbs similar to fireflies. It was beautiful. The thief took the small clock tower and cradled it took out the blue gem off the model to reveal the real one in the palm of his hand with no effort.

""How did you even-?" Aoko pointed her gun at him, but he pointed to the open window behind her. It gleamed in the firefly lights with every light bouncing off the moon. And in blue light, it shined the name **Aoko the Blue Princess**. Aoko didn't know what trick he was trying to pull, but why did he went through all this effort? She was flattered, but he was still her target.

"Hey what's the big id-" She stopped when she realized the thief was gone and that her name was no longer spelled with the true gem, but instead with the tiny gems like on the model inside the firefly lights.

"Wait!" Aoko rushed out of the room and headed towards the room in front of the clock face since the ticking of the mini statue chimed from there.

She entered the room, with Kaitou Kid about to escape with the sapphire with him.

"Did you enjoy your present? I really hope you do. I put a lot of work into it. Man, it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked as he made the statue disappeared into his sleeve. The questions seemed genuine, not something to throw her off but actually questions curious about her thoughts, but Aoko couldn't let him fool her again.

"I would enjoy it more if you were behind bars." She pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. He didn't know how to respond.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kaitou Kid." Suddenly, the two heard a dark voice larking from the shadow. "I thought that you would stay in America. I guess I was wrong." Out from the darkness, came men in dark suits. "I see you are getting in our way of finding Pandora again." Snake pointed his gun to the thief."Why don't you just give up and hand us the gem." Kaitou Kid tisked. he gently placed the gem in his coat.

"Who are you?" Aoko questioned, pointing her other gun at Snake.

Snaked seemed surprised for a moment, but later smirked. "I'm an acquaintance of Kaitou kid."

"So you're his assistance?"

Kaitou Kid chuckled. "Listen, Ms. Nakamori. I don't work with scums."

"Really now? Well aren't you the biggest scum here?"

"Look. These men will hurt you if you stay, so why don't we call it a night, and you just head home-"

"LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT!" Aoko interrupted the thief. "If what you said is true, then I have to arrest all of you!"

Snake sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, miss. This is a matter between us and him." Half of his men pointed their guns towards Aoko. "So we have to say goodbye." Before they could pull the trigger, Kid dash over to the woman, dodging the incoming bullets. Grabbing her waist, he pulled his cape up to hide him and Aoko from the men.

"Hey Snake," Kaitou Kid smirked, "Catch." He threw the gem up in the air for the men to catch. In the confusion, Kaitou Kid jumped directly out of the window with the policewoman in his arms. When Snake got a hold of the gem, he commanded his men to shoot at the the thief. But it was already too late, as Kaitou Kid was already outside flying on his hang glider.

"Damn it. Well at less we got the gem." Snake threw the gem up in satisfaction. That was when he started hearing the ticking. "what the-" Before he or his men knew it, they were caught up in a smoke bomb.

Kaitou Kid looked back and chuckled. Smoke flooded out of the broken hole he made in the glass. He soon felt arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Aoko looked down only to see the two were flying. The beautiful bird's view became a trance to Aoko. That was until she heard a voice,"Enjoying the view?"

Aoko felt herself blushed. "What of course not!"

"You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"I-I'm not lying, you idiot! Anyways, once we land, I will definitely arrest you!"

"Then we can keep flying all night."

"What!? We can't do that. I must arrest you! It is my duty as a protector of the public citizens. In the name of justice and the law I must-"

"You talk too about we shut that pretty little mouth of yours?"

"Wha-!" Before she knew it, Kaitou Kid taken off the smiling mask of his and gently met his lips with her own. Aoko's eyes widen at the sudden development. His right arm around her hip, his left holding the mask, her arms still snugly wrapped around him, and now the two were kissing sweetly under the bright moon.

The two manage to land on a nearby building where no police forces could see them, yet Kid didn't let go of her yet. They continue to kiss, as Aoko felt the kiss was from a familiar person. She didn't know why. This guy was a criminal, so why was she so into it?Finally, the kiss broke as they were breathing heavily for air. They were both in dazed at the moment. Finally Aoko realized why the kiss felt so good.

"Kaito?" This one question broke them out of their daze.

Damn it, he forgot to put back on his mask. "What do you mean detective? Is it really shocking that I would be disguise as someone you know? I am, afterall, a master of disguise."

"No. It is you, isn't it? Kaito... you're actually Kaitou Kid. Correct?"

"As I said, this is just a-"

"Why are you lying to me?"

Kaito didn't know what to do. One of the few people he didn't wanted to know the truth has found out. He was, to be quite frank, terrified. Aoko was the closest person to his heart, and now that faith is all crumpling down on him. But he knew he had nowhere to escape, so his only choice now is to face the aftermath of his confession."Yes. It is true that I am Kaitou kid. And I really can't tell you why I'm Kaitou Kid. But believe me, I don't want to put anyone in danger, I swear. I just have to find something that can be dangerous in the wrong hand."

There was a silence between the two.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about this way." Kaito looked down waiting for Aoko to yell at him, to get angry, to tell him she hated him.

"I ... understand."

"What?" Kaito look up with surprise. Aoko face showed no anger or disappointment. Only a honest trusting expression.

"I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because I know you are a good guy,... and I know that you wouldn't do this unless it is serious."

"How do you know that I'm not lying?"

"If you were lying, you wouldn't have asked that question. Plus, you lie so often, I learned how to figure out whe you're telling the truth."

"Hm. You got me there." He looked backed at the handcuff in Aoko's pocket. "So what now? Are you going to arrest me?"

Aoko sighed. She honestly didn't know what to do. She wanted to arrest him, but both of them experienced too much in a single night. Finally, she gave up. She wanted to arrest him in a fair battle, and not when he's defenseless like this.

"I'll let you go for now... but if you get caught, you must obey the law and be officially arrested. O-okay?" Aoko turned her head away to hide her heated face. That came out more embarrassing than in her head.

Kaito smiled. He stepped forward in front of her and used his hand to move her face to his." Okay, I will. But I promise won't be easy to catch." He pull her face in closer, and touch her bottom lip with his thumb. "Now that we got the secrets out of the way, let's continue where we left off." Kaito leaned in and kissed lightly in a teasing manner. "Oh I forgot one more thing I have to tell you."

"W-What is that?"

Kaito pressed his lips neat Aoko's ear and whispered, "I love you, Ahoko."

"I-i love you too, Bakaito." Aoko softly said.

"Well now that I told you, I don't have to hold back." Kaito smirked and viciously kissed the brunette back. This time, however, she didn't resist. The two made out under the moonlight passionately like there was no tomorrow. And for the rest of the night, well ... I'll just leave it up to your imagination.

* * *

Author's note: Because i know all of you are busy and excited, I decide to upload the chapter on Christmas eve instead of Christmas day because honestly, I was excited for the end too that i couldn't wait another day.

finally, after more than two years, I finally finished! I never felt more accomplished until this moment. I hope I ended the fanfiction in a satisfying you all for continuing to support me despite all my hiatus, it really means a lot to me. I started this story primarily because because all the other fanfictions I have read made the reveal of kaitou kid true identity really sad. I wanted to create a story where the ending was a happy one with an understanding aoko, because I feel that is more in tune with her character. Also, I wanted more kaiaoko stuff, so I decide to make it on my own. Right now, I'm still very busy and won't be able to write often, so I will most likely write oneshots for other fandoms I'm in. Who knows? I might make another kaiaoko story in the future. Anyways, thank you all so much and I hope to see you all soon.


	14. Joker

Kaitou Kid manage to steal the heart of the Blue Princess that night, and later on decided to return it back to the police office with a note saying "It's not the gem I'm looking for -Kaitou Kid"

After Kaitou Kid finished his latest heist, he decided to go back to America. This was a great disappointment for the whole country of Japan, especially Aoko. Right when she finds out that Kaito was also in love with her, and the fact that he Kaitou Kid, he choosed to go back to America.

Aoko sighed and just stared at the large paperwork on her desk. She didn't even manage to finish one page.

"Senior Nakamori, Senior Nakamori!" A junior officer called over for the young brunette that was leaning over her paperwork."I've gotten another letter address to you!"

"What?" Aoko looked up suddenly and see a white envelope in the junior's hand, along with blue and white roses.

 _Dear Aoko-chan, this is an extra card I'm giving to you: the Joker. I want to thank you for the magical time we shared last night. Because of you, I think I'll have to stay in Japan. But I have to go back to America to move my stuff back home. Also, I didn't gave you heart cards for no reason. Put them in order that you receive them, including this one, and flip them on the back with blacklight in the small clock tower on to them. I promise you , you won't be disappointed with the message. -Kaitou Kid_

Surprised by the new clue, Aoko decided to do it once she returned home. Finishing her paperwork at record time, she left the office during the evening with the bouquet, the letter, and the joker . Once she made home, she didn't hesitate to grab the small clock tower and the other cards from coffee table and put them all in order,starting from the King to the Joker. _Alright I got it in the correct order. Now to turn on the blacklight._ Aoko turn on the black light, only to be greeted by the glowing words neatly written on the cards.

 _ **Aoko, by the time you are reading this, it means that I confessed to you that I am actually Kaitou Kid and that I am madly in love with you. The reason I am Kaitou Kid is for a personal reason that I can not tell you, but I can assure you it is to protect the greater good. I have to continue to be Kaitou Kid until I achieve my goals. So until then, I will continue to steal, and I hope that you will give me even more thrilling chases. I'm willing to wait, if you are.-Kaito Kuroba**_

 _Bakaito, of course._ Aoko blushed and smile slightly. Her eyes follow dreamily until they lied upon the blue and white roses. She unwrapped the cover and soon see a ring holding them in place. She slowly pulled the ring down as a little slip of paper fell down. Aoko picked it up and read the small print.

 _If you catch me, I'll quit as Kaitou Kid and officially place the ring on your left ring finger. Until then, keep the ring safe for me._

Filled with shock than later determination, Aoko ran to open the window to her balcony, lean against the rail, and shouted," I'll definitely catch you,Kaitou Kid !"

From afar, a phantom thief in a white tux with a pair of binoculars smirked at the police woman's resolution. He placed down his binoculars and placed them neatly in in his coat. "I hope for the best, Aoko-chan~" And like night turning into day, Kaito leaves until the next illusion.

~END~

* * *

Author's note: Ha! You weren't expecting an epilogue, did you! Anyways, thanks again for sticking with me for this fanfiction, it means so much to me. I know i took a lot of hiatus and Im sorry for that, but im glad I was able to finish the story. Also, after reading it again in one go, the story has serious plot holes because I forget what I written during hiatus, so the story could use a lot of fixing. Despite all its flaws, im glad you guys enjoyed it.

I actually made the last chapter and this epilogue during the same time I written chapter king, queen, and jack (summer of 2015). I knew how I wanted to start and how I wanted to end, so all that hiatus was me thinking of a way to connect them all together. I might write a sequel, but after two years of writing this one, i need to take a break from these two lovebirds for a a sequel, I might draw make this fanfiction into a fancomic if I have the time and effort, but who know?

Anyways, if you like my work you can go find me on tumblr ( ) and deviantart ( ) where I did other things in-between the time I was writing this fic. I also have an instagram, youtube, and a lot more social media accounts but I tend to use tumblr and deviantart a lot more., but if you are curious, just let me know.

Once again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for the support and sticking with me. 2 years I worked on this piece, and Im glad I got to finish it with all of you. I hope you will continue supporting me when I make another fanfiction. Thank you and see you next time.


End file.
